Baenvier Marlgrove
__NOEDITSECTION__ Character Baenvier is a cover character for Fate of Indines. He made his first appearance as one of the Backer's Choice characters to be potentially included in Devastation during the Kickstarter campaign. He was not elected by the community, but was included as a title character. He was first made playable in Pixel Tactics 2 and later on Sellswords. ''Quotes: *"Your magic, your devices, your weapons... they are all a crutch for your weakness."'' *''"My only faith is in myself. My only religion is my family. My only god is the overlord."'' Story The Lesionaires are the elite royal guard to the Overlord of Gesselheim. They are composed mainly of Vaum, the dominant race in that country, a sallow-skinned people who are incredibly strong and tough, but lack the ability to use magic. Vaum are able to regenerate rapidly by devouring live flesh, and are highly resistant to magic, especially curses. The Vaum have a culture centered around strength, personal achievement, and discipline. Baenvier Marlgrove is a captain in Overlord Rexan's Lesionaires, and a capable warrior. While searching through the catacombs of Rexan's Fortress, he came across a Vault Key, an artifact dating back before the Draconic Wars, and one which has been rumored to unlock ancient secrets of technology and power when combined with its six counterparts. In BattleCON: War When Magdelina, Vanaah, Seth and Kallistar infiltrated Rubara Keep to try and prevent the resurrection of the Overlord Rexan, Baenvier was one of the soldiers who fought to repel them. He managed to defeat Vanaah, but left her wounded rather than killing her, so that he could join the battle against Kallistar and protect the Overlord. Rather than fleeing, Vanaah infiltrated deeper into Rubara Keep and gravely wounded Demitras, the keep's lord, by cutting off his swordarm. Demitras still blames Baenvier for that indignity and for the loss of his arm. In BattleCON: Fate With the Obsidian Vault Key in his possession, Baenvier has received the overlord's permission to travel the land and try to recover the other Vault Keys and unlock the lost secrets of the past. With a few allies at his side, he sets out on a quest to find the remaining keys, an agenda which puts him in direct conflict with many of the most powerful forces in Indines, who would rather have those lost secrets for themselves, or either see them remain lost forever. 10 Facts about Baenvier #The sword he wields is called Spellbreaker. It absorbs magic, and drains the owner's ability to use magic. For Baenvier, of course, there's no drawback there. #His middle name is Chester, which he never, ever uses. #His armor is indestructible, but also saps the life force from its wearer and can never be taken off. Baenvier, as a Vaum, is immune to both of these magical effects. #His favored weapon is actually a War Pick, but Spellbreaker is the most powerful weapon he owns, so he uses it anyway. #His father is a carpenter and a tinker, and taught Baenvier the trade as a boy. Baenvier can make chairs and tables, but his favorite things to build are puzzle boxes. #Marlgrove is the name of the Dryad forest in southwestern Gesselheim, and is the region his family has lived in for centuries. #He has a wife, Ralliyn, who lives in the city surrounding Rubara Keep where he is stationed. She is a trained apothecary and runs a shop there. They have a daughter, Ursyla, who is still in primary school. #Since the decline of the Overlord, the Lesionaires continued to guard Rubara Keep and the surrounding city, acting as a military police under the lord of the keep, Demitras Denigrande. Thus, Baenvier's career was more similar to a city guard than a professional soldier before the resurrection of Overlord Rexan. #He has a strong sense of independence and pride, but takes his responsibility to protect his city and his family seriously. Despite his tough demeanor, he can't sit idly by and watch injustice being done. #He has a deep distrust of magic, especially divine magic, and is known to offhandedly insult priests and other clergy when an opportunity arises. Appearance Powers & Abilities In combat, Baenvier is a well-rounded melee expert with both defensive and offensive skill and significant debilitation and shutdown capabilities. His Spell Eater ability makes it very difficult for opponents to escape from his relentless assault. Relationships *Serves -> Rexan Game appearances and playstyle Fate of Indines *A magic-resistant warrior who can counter enemy effects. Baenvier plays very much like a more technical Cadenza (for those who have played the demo game of War), as he is able to counter specific triggers rather than stuns. Gallery Baenvier.jpg|Character Design Sheet for Baenvier (by Fabio Fontes) AvatarBaenvier.jpg 80acc9f1-681b-41dc-8bb2-438b5dbdb97c.png SellBaenvier.png|Baenvier in Sellswords Character Kit in BattleCon Unique Abilities Personal Styles and Bases Unofficial FAQ * Q: If Baenvier uses Spellbreaker to return set Styles to each player, does that mean you will have more choices for Style selection than normal next beat? :A: Yes. (Source: Fate Rulebook) * Q: What happens if Baenvier uses Spellbreaker on a turn when Welsie uses a Decision Card to swap her attack during reveal? :A: The Spellbreaker will only apply to her face-down attack pair. The pair that returns with the Decision will still be intact. (Source: Fate Rulebook) Pixel Tactics Unit Sellswords Category:Characters Category:Gesselheimians Category:Characters in Pixel Tactics Category:Characters in Sellswords Category:Backer's Choice Characters Category:Characters in Fate of Indines